


Accidents Happen

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys





	Accidents Happen

You were excited, in fact, you were the most excited person in the entire room. 2D looked more scared than anything, Noodle and Russel looked bored, and you couldn’t really read Ace’s facial expression at the moment.

You were practically glowing, and for good reason, your boyfriend was finally getting out of jail after what seemed like a quite literal eternity. Late night Skyping so you could see each others face were rarities that had eventually disappeared the longer that he’d stayed in jail. You still texted daily, he went out of his way to make sure he at least sent you a small text every day even if he was tired or there was a threat of someone in jail seeing, but it wasn’t the same as getting to talk, kiss, and everything in between face to face with him.

Much to your irritation, he wouldn’t let you visit him in jail the entire time he’d been stuck there. You’d respected his wishes though, knowing that reasoning with him wouldn’t convince him otherwise. Noodle had kept you updated vaguely on how he was doing since she didn’t really like going out of her way to visit him.

You watched as the door swung open and and your boyfriend in an overdramatic orange jumpsuit limped out towards all of you. Your eyes widened but you made sure not to say anything. You were mostly shocked at how bad he looked, Noodle said he’d gotten into a prison fight but she’d neglected to explain that his eye had an eight ball fracture, much like 2D, and he’d gotten a small scar on his lip that was almost unnoticeable unless you were really studying his face.

He smiled at first when he saw you but quickly changed his tune once he realized something that wasn’t glaringly obvious to you at the moment.

“I told you not to come visit me here,” He told you.

“It’s not technically visiting if you’re leaving and you came to meet me,” You respond almost immediately, not giving him the chance to have the upper hand.

He studies for you for a moment, probably debating how to respond but decides that he doesn’t want to start an argument and would much rather have a vaguely pleasant conversation despite his appearance which is only distracting to him and 2D.

“I forgot how much I enjoyed talking to you,” He chuckles and turns to 2D with a glare, “And YOU should have known better than to have brought her today. What goes through your idiot brain-”

“No,” 2D says, trying to act brave but his voice quivering.

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you’re talking to-” Murdoc starts again before he’s interrupted by Russel.

“Enough, I wanna go home and you all are makin’ too much damn noise. ‘Sides she hasn’t seen you for months and I figure you two probably catch up, right?” Russel says.

“Rrright you are Russ!” Murdoc responds, taking his chance to escape the embarrassing scene with his band before anything else can happen that will challenge his dominance.

Russel gives a small nod in his direction as if saying goodbye for the moment and gets up with Noodle following quietly behind him. It reminded him a little of when she was younger and would tag along the members, giving him a pang of nostalgia that he hid well.

“See ya ‘round, Murdoc,” Ace says, dragging 2D with him by the hand who had been having an intense stare down with Murdoc, well as intense as it could be when he was looking just over the past inmate’s shoulder.

“C’mon Ace, I almost ‘ad him. Another minute an’ I would’ve totally cracked ‘im an’  he’d be the one beggin me not to eat ‘is pet!” You heard 2D’s voice from down the hallway say.

Just like that, you two were finally alone. You hadn’t expected any grand gestures of romance when he’d come out, you knew what to expect and what not to when it came to him at this point in your relationship, but you had to admit that something as small as a, “I missed you” would have been nice.

Instead he looked you over quickly before marching out the doors to where your car was which was irritating but you gave him a pass since he’d been in jail for so long and you wouldn’t want to spend any longer than you had to here if you were him either. One night you’d decided to go on a Google search to learn about where he’d been forced to stay due to the court system and found out it was one of the most horrific jails to date. It had made you sick and worry about him more than you already had.

“You don’t even know were the car is parked, how do you expect to find it?” You questioned Murdoc after you caught up with him.

“I’m Murdoc Niccals, the best bassist the world has ever seen, I think I can manage sunshine,” He answers you, faking confidence as he heads in the opposite direction of your car.

“It’s the other way,” You answer quickly before he strays too far in the wrong direction.

“Of course it is!” He answers, rolling his eye and turning the other way.

When you got to the car, he opened his hand, his way of asking for the keys. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow, considering if you should let him drive considering how exhausted physically and mentally he must be.

“Are you sure you should drive?” You ask.

“You think I can’t drive a soddenin’ car?” He says as more of an accusation than a question, “I can see fine with just one eye, it isn’t like I’ve magically transformed into some helpless creature from the woods who’ll have to rely on you to push him in a lousy chariot from one room to another while drinking from a tube full of chemicals not even Stuart himself would eat!”

“….Alright,” You shrug and toss him the keys, heading for the passenger seat.

He seems surprised and pleased by your easy agreeance to handing the simple chore over and you think by now you’ve put together the clues of what he’s upset over. It isn’t anything you’ve done but something that happened to himself that he couldn’t prevent.

As you sit in the car, you think about a solution so that he won’t be in this sour mood for the next couple days or more while music blasts from the radio. You hum along absentmindedly, hands rested in your lap, and you hear him sing along quietly to Black Sabbath, something that he would only ever let himself do by you. A few moments later, you felt his hand slip into yours as he rolled down the windows, turned up the music, and went at a speed that definitely would have gotten him back in jail if he wasn’t so experienced with avoiding run-ins with the law.

You closed your eyes and the air hit your face, enjoying the moment. You fell asleep for a few minutes and were only woken up by Murdoc gently pulling his hand away from yours and the slam of his car door. You yawned and pushed your side of the car door open, hoping out.

“You really like to go place without keys don’t you?” You ask, a smile daring to play across your lips.

“Just open the door, will you?” He asks but there’s no malice in his voice, unlike before in the car lot.

“Gladly,” You respond and unlock the door with your keys.

If it wasn’t Murdoc you’d probably say the emotion playing across his face was happiness at being back at your home. It didn’t smell like alcohol and cigarettes as much as it used when he’d lived with you on a permanent basis before but it was still nice and now you had him here with you, that’s all that matter.

You couldn’t help feel a pang in your heart and you spoke the forbidden words, “I love you.”

He only looked at you tiredly, starting to take off his jumpsuit before he realized what he was doing and the marks that he’d gotten from the fights also littered his bodies, tattoos he hadn’t wanted or asked for. Murdoc passes you gruffly but you follow him much to his irritation back to the bedroom you shared.

“Will you please look at me?” You ask him and he obliges but doesn’t speak, grunting.

You start to unbutton your shirt and watch as he smirks, “I’m always down for a shag, but do you really think now’s the time for it?”

It’s your time to roll her eyes with a smile now and you continue silently, sitting down on the bed next to him. You’d never gotten too intimate with him before he’d went to jail because of circumstances at the time so it’d make sense that he hadn’t realized that you also had marks on your body that you hadn’t exactly wanted in the first place either. You’d been self conscious about everything at first too and some days you still were but it had gotten better over time.

You finally finish unbuttoning your shirt, tossing it beside the bed on the ground and turn around so that he can see your back. You give him enough time to take the marking that you’d got from the car accident that happened years ago before you turn back to him with a small smile, taking his hand.

“See? Don’t worry love, accidents happen,” You say, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, so as not to hurt his beat up face.

“You always know what’s going through my mess of a head, eh? I almost forgot that about you,” He chuckles to himself.

You watch as he walks a little ways away from you but enough so that you can watch him change into just his underwear by the door.  As he slips out of the outfit, something you’d become accustomed to since he apparently didn’t take a liking to wearing a lot of clothing, you can hear him say to you over his shoulder his own version of thank you.

“By the way, did I tell you how much I missed you in that hellhole? Every single inmate there wanted to be me and yeah, that was nice to be around people who finally appreciated my ravishing talent but it’s not the same as being around you is it?”


End file.
